Yu Yu Tournament of Darkness 2
by Kenshin Urameshi
Summary: Yukina has been kidnapped again, and Team Urameshi will have to fight in another 'Dark Tournament' to save her. Surprises Galore! Sorry for taking so long to update, Writers Block sucks!
1. It begins

Please note: that I do not own YYH or any FUNimation shows or characters.  
  
Yu Yu Tournament of Darkness #2  
By: Kenshin Urameshi.  
  
One day, Yusuke Urameshi was walking along with Kayko, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. They were all enjoying ice cream sandwiches and milkshakes, when all of a sudden a strange feeling came over Kuwabara. "Uh guys, I think something is going on. I feel loads of evil energy around us!" "Yes, I feel it also," said Kurama. "I think it is Toguro back from the dead!" Yusuke exclaimed. Little do our heroes know that darkness will try to envelop both the Spirit World and the Human World! All of a sudden, Botan popped out of nowhere and took all of Team Urameshi to the Spirit World. "WHERE THE HELL DID EVERYONE GO!" Kayko yelled out, making half of the Japan population's ears bleed enormously.  
"Where did you take us Botan? This looks like another one of those 'Dark Tournament' stadiums." Kuwabara said. "How in the world did you find out?" Botan said surprisingly. "Well, this place looks awfully like the stadium on 'Hanging Neck Island'. So that pretty much answers your question." Yusuke answered. Out of nowhere, more than 400 strong demons and apparitions appeared, and charged toward the team of Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei. "My goodness," Botan said, "I never thought there would be that many demons and apparitions for this training!" "They never quit, do they?" Hiei said smoothly.  
"Spirit Wave Double!", "Spirit Sword Slash!", "Rose Whip Thorn Wheel!", "Katana Jagan Slash!" The team members screamed while they attacked the foolish demons. They destroyed all but one demon, another team fighter who was much stronger than Toguro. "What?" Yusuke said. "Ha, great attacks, but not as great as to defeat me, the Soul Master: Sachiki!" the man said. Then, in a cloud of multicolored smoke, Teen Koenma appeared. "What the bojangles is going on here?" said the mighty ruler. "I wouldn't expect to see any one but the demons I hires to train my team!" Koenma said sternly. "Oh, so you needed to train the great Urameshi Team? I thought they were strong!" Knowing her mistake, Koenma turned to Botan and said, "You were supposed to lock the doors behind the demons. You let this guy into our training place and now he knows our moves!" Sachiki left in a flash to his team. Knowing that she had done badly, Botan flew off into the sky in a flash!  
So, did you like it? R/R please, no flames! 


	2. Training

I do not own YYH or any FUNimation shows or characters  
  
Yu Yu Tournament of Darkness #2  
Chapter 2  
By: Kenshin Urameshi  
  
After Botan came back from Spirit World, she had told team Urameshi that the second 'Dark Tournament' would be worse than the first. "Oh yeah," Yusuke said, "If the first tournament was that easy, this one will be a piece of cake!" "That is so not true," Botan, yelled, "The reason this tournament started is because of the Xanfer team, they, uh, well... kidnapped Yukina again." "WHAT?!" Kuwabara and Hiei yelled at the same time. "I cannot be standing here, I have got to go and save her!" Kuwabara continued. "But I thought that Yukina was being watched by Genkai's helpers?" Yusuke questioned. "She was, but the trio of Asato Kido, Mitsunari Yanagisawa, and Yuu Kaitou turned and kidnapped her!" Botan explained. "Our one team wouldn't be enough to stand and fight the extremely tough demons, so we enlisted some help." "Who would want to fight extremely devastating demons with the most wanted human team in Spirit World?" Yusuke said. "That is why the teams Masho and Uraotogi have also entered the tournament." Botan answered. "Oh great, I have to face Jin again. That sucks!" Yusuke said. "They are not going to fight you," said a mysterious voice, "we rigged the picking so that we will not have to fight them." "GENKAI!" The team shouted out. "They are going to be your sparring partners while you are on the boat to the island." The old hag said. (Genkai: I can read you know! Dimwit.) (KU: Ha Ha, you know I am kidding Genkai!) "But we beat them already, they are weak, man!" Hiei said. "Not after Genkai trained them for 1 year." Botan said. Therefore, it began, training for the 'Dark Tournament'. It was so rigorous, that Hiei broke into a sweat. Jin and Yusuke were chilling by the pool with Kayko and Shizuru (who Jin has a huge crush on) and Kuwabara, who was pining for his lost love Yukina, was fighting an overpowered Risho. Yoko Kurama and Urashima were trading ways to lie and cheat other fighters in matches. Genkai overlooked them all, and seeing Puu relaxed like that, she could tell Yusuke was not ready. Therefore, she went up to Jin and Yusuke, and punched them both in the head.  
  
What will team Urameshi do in the tournament, wait until the third chapter.  
  
(Genkai: I am not going to forget that 'hag' comment you so rudely made!) (KU: I said I was sorry already, jeez, you old hag! Oops!) 


	3. Round One

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any FUNimation shows or characters or any Yu-Gi-Oh or 4Kids Entertainment shows or characters!  
  
Yu Yu Tournament of Darkness #2  
Chapter 3  
By: Kenshin Urameshi  
  
After four days of intense training, the three teams set off to the tournament site. On the ship, just like last time, the demons and apparitions were attacking them. But this time, Yusuke and Jin were the only ones that blasted them away. Then after that, Jin used his wind powers to propel the ship towards Hanging Neck Island. When they got to the island, Team Urameshi saw the teams that were competing in the tourney. The teams were: Team Shimitoru, Team Lefizemo, and Team Xanfer. Teams Rokuyukai, Uraotogi, Masho, and Urameshi were guaranteed not to fight each other.  
The day of the Tournament approaches, "The first two teams to fight are Teams Xanfer and Rokuyukai!" Juri yelled out. "Fighters Rinku and Mombzo please step forward!" The fight began, blazing hit for blazing hit, Mombzo uses the Fiery Lava Scream attack, knocking Rinku out and winning the match. Chu was furious, seeing how his best friend, and number one fan, was defeated so fast!  
The next match between Zombie Roto (he was originally killed by Kurama's Death Plant) and Lazan the Merciless was underway Roto's Flame Blade Slash sliced through Lazan's 4 hearts and his stomach. Next up, was Chu's battle against Xanfer. "In this new tournament format, a team only needs 2 wins to advance to the next round, so begin!" Xanfer and Chu matched blow for blow, then Chu drank his Ogre Killer potion, but he got drunk. Then, taking advantage of this once in a life time opportunity, Xanfer used his Blazing Temple Blast to kill Chu off for good! Yusuke then got so mad that he shot some spirit gun blasts at Xanfer, but he countered with a Blazing Temple Blast at the crowd near Yusuke. Genkai along with Shishi Wakamaru transported in front of the crowd, and destroyed the blast with a spirit sword wave. The round was over; Team Rokuyukai has lost to the overly powerful Team Xanfer!  
  
Who will win round two of the second Dark Tournament! Find out in Chapter 4!  
  
Exodia Necross: I will! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
KU: Uh, Necross you're in the wrong story, let along the wrong show!  
  
EN: Uh...... feel my power?  
  
KU: Get out of here!  
  
EN: (crying) Mommy, the bad man kicked me out of his story!  
  
KU: Uh, okay.... See ya next time fellow readers! 


	4. Round Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any FUNimation shows or characters or any Homestar Runner characters or toons!  
  
Yu Yu Tournament of Darkness #2  
Chapter 4  
By: Kenshin Urameshi  
  
After the blast had been destroyed, Rinku and the Zombie Roto took Chu's lifeless body and left the stadium. "Wow, this really sucks, I almost never thought that Chu would lose or die so soon!" Yusuke said while holding back his emotions. "Next fight, Team Lefizemo verses the last champions of this tournament, Team Urameshi!" Juri announced. The crowd roared with excitement when they heard this announcement. "Let's whup some ass guys!" Yusuke shouted. "Uh, we can hear you Urameshi, we are standing right here, and you don't have to shout!" Kuwabara said. "Contestants Hiei and Stephen (KU: Yay I am finally in my own story!), please step forward!" Juri said. "Ooooh, I'm really scared of a wuss named Stephen!" Hiei said. "Hiei, do not underestimate this man's power," Kurama interjected like always, "He can see into the future and predict your every move!" "Oh thanks a lot Kurama, for telling my strategy to my enemy, you stupid fox demon!" Stephen yelled with rage! "Wow, with a power like that, I'm glad that I am not fighting this guy!" Kuwabara said. "Begin!" Juri said. Stephen then unleashed his Resshuuken Reiki Blast and Hiei countered with a Katana Reiki Wave that made contact with Stephen's blast and made a smoke screen around the ring. Surprisingly, Stephen was nowhere to be found after the smoke cleared. "Huh? Where did the wuss go?" Hiei said with uncertainty. "I'm right here you stupid jerk! TAKE THIS!" Stephen then made a spirit energy sword a lot different than Kuwabara's and cut Hiei's body, knocking him out, but not hurting any of his vitals. "Well, I don't think I need to make a count now, Stephen is the winner!" Juri said to Team Urameshi's dismay. The crowd shouted at Stephen angrily, not knowing that a Reiki Blast was headed towards them. "The fighters for the next match are Francisco and Genkai!" Juri said behind the explosion. Now, Francisco is like a Younger Toguro equivalent, only a lot stronger and shorter. "Fighters take your positions, and FIGHT!" Juri yelled. "Hey old lady," Francisco yelled, "Go back to the nursing home, its applesauce week hag!" "Humph, all talk just like that dumbass Urameshi over there." Genkai said pointing to Yusuke in the background.  
  
Well, who do you believe will win in round two, and what will happen in the Genkai/Francisco fight? Find out in Chapter 5!  
  
KU: Well, that was a great chapter wasn't it, especially the fact that I beat Hiei with a Shinobu Sensui move!  
  
Stinkoman: 20X6! I 20X6ed you good, you weren't much of a challenge.  
  
Pan Pan: Speaking in his native language  
  
Stinkoman: What, What? You're right Pan Pan what was he digging for? Jumps up this isn't dirt, its pudding!  
  
Homestar: I want pudding!  
  
Stinkoman: Let's take a break.... To eat pudding with a spoon!  
  
KU: Uh, that was stranger than Exodia Necross trying to kill me!  
  
Necross: Pops out of the shadows and scares KU Dieeeeeeeeeee! 


	5. Urameshi Wins Round Two: Bonuses for 3 T...

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any FUNimation characters, for if I did, I'd be filthy rich!  
  
Sorry for not updating in a while. I thought my mother tossed out the rest of this story. But I found it in a pile of stories that I enjoy.  
  
Yu Yu Tournament of Darkness #2  
Chapter 5  
By: Kenshin Urameshi  
  
In the last chapter of YYH Tourney of Darkness #2, Stephen (Kenshin Urameshi) defeated Hiei, and the fight between Genkai and Francisco ensues!  
  
Francisco charged up his spirit energy, and speeded towards Genkai, who was ready for him and dodged all his fierce blows. 'What the heck?!' Francisco thought. Genkai then started charging her spirit energy into a ball that looks like a spirit wave. Francisco got afraid, and lashed out with all his power, "Flailing Fist Strike!" Genkai then exploded with spirit energy from her next attack, "Spirit Wave!" Genkai then punched Francisco in the chest cavity with her spirit energy coated hand. The punch enveloped Francisco's small body and killed him. "The winner of the match is Genkai! The final match is between Yusuke and Sachiki the spirit shaman!" Juri announced. "Let's take it to the Semi-Finals!" Yusuke said. "So, we meet again Yusuke Urameshi." Sachiki said. "Like I'm scared of a freak like you, Sachiki, taste my spirit gun!" Yusuke shouted. "Shaman's Strength!" Sachiki screamed out while glowing in a reddish demonic aura. "Time for my ace, Aura Sapping Cross Blast!" Yusuke shouted out. Sachiki then punched at the charging Yusuke but missed and hit an illusion. "What" he questioned. In a flash of light Yusuke appeared right behind the shaman, while shooting out a cross shaped blast towards him. "Nooooo, My Aura!" said Sachiki, and in a flashy display of lights and flashes Sachiki's Spirit energy was sapped. "And in an amazing one hit K.O. attack, Team Urameshi wins." Juri announced. "As a special addition, winning the last Dark Tournament has given Team Urameshi immunity from the Semi-Finals!" "Oh wow a break, that's awfully nice of the Committee to do this." Kuwabara said. Yusuke said, "That guy said he was stronger than Toguro, but yet he wasn't even strong enough for me to break a sweat, I wonder why?" Inside Yusuke's body, the powerful Raver Yusuke was ejecting some of his demon energy into Yusuke's own spirit energy. Genkai noticed this, but wasn't sure on how to confront Yusuke while Raver Yusuke was still inside. "Oh, and as another special bonus, the last tournament's teams Uraotogi and Masho go straight to the semis to fight the Xanfer Team and Shimitoru Team in a 4 team Fight to the Finish!" Juri announced in the last minute.  
  
Vote on who will dominate in the 4 team Fight to the Finish. The overly powerful and evil Yukina Kidnapping Team Xanfer, The timid and demonic Team Shimitoru, The Semi finalists from Dark Tournament #1, Team Uraotogi, and The team with my favorite character on it, Team Masho.  
  
R/R please, no flames. Now off to write Chapter 6 titled "3 Teams to Kill, One Victory." 


End file.
